


you put god in a chokehold (baby, when you think you're having fun)

by mintcloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: There's something quite special about Ryeowook's SS8 performance that has even Jongwoon mesmerized.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 37





	you put god in a chokehold (baby, when you think you're having fun)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from [this](https://youtu.be/RAQFwmjzdu8) song!
> 
> when will i ever stop writing porn and write something with a plot TT
> 
> this is such an old fic lmao, i first wrote it MONTHS ago but never finished and today finally came the day!! it's only my third smut so don't expect to much OTL i tried really hard for the dirty talk but it's kind of a let down so yeah vbfhbfdjhh
> 
> p.s: i didn't edit it yet bcs i had no time but i wanted to post it already so yeah cnjdnd might edit it some while later

Ryeowook was keeping a secret. Jongwoon and everyone else knew. They only wanted to practice their solo stages for the KRY dance break in SS8, but Ryeowook insisted to do it without any other members around. Usually, Jongwoon would try to keep out of Ryeowook's business and respect his choices, he would be seeing his choreography on stage anyway. But curiosity got the better of him and he reminded himself of Ryeowook's past solo dances like Insomnia or Moves like Jagger and honestly, who could blame him. 

Jongwoon had tried to peek through the door of the practice room and even tried to go inside while Ryeowook was still practising but he'd be kicked out of the room right away. Ryeowook had told Jongwoon it would be a surprise for him and everybody knows Jongwoon hates surprises.

Jongwoon walked to the practice room- about an hour before they'd start practising their songs -when he heard a loud, high-pitched electric beat come from the room. Jongwoon recognized it right away. It was the same beat that would be followed up by his own solo dance stage.

He was taken by surprise when he found the door of the dance practice room unlocked and slightly opened. Without any further questions, he went inside and was greeted with the sight of Ryeowook in tight skinny black jeans, decorated by a silver wallet chain as he throws his head around to expose his neck.

Jongwoon melted at the sight, his lips turned upwards into a small grin. Ryeowook hasn't realized his presence yet- or at least Jongwoon thinks he hasn't -as he is too focused on his dancing.

Jongwoon stands there in awe as Ryeowook walks to the back of the room, erotically swaying his hips. His grin widens and he wettens his lips with his tongue as Ryeowook bends his knees and lowers himself until his butt almost touches the ground before he stands up straight again, holding his ass high up in the air and Jongwoon wants nothing more to take him then and there.

He leans against the wall. His cock is aching against the tightness of his jeans as he watches Ryeowook continue the dance with his sexy sway of hips and body rolls. The dance ends too soon for Jongwoon's liking and Ryeowook's thanking all the backup dancers for their hard work. 

Jongwoon walks up close to him and whispers a " _you did amazing_ " in his ear, shocking Ryeowook who turns around to look at Jongwoon with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is your boyfriend not allowed to watch you dance?" Jongwoon pouts but Ryeowook's still looking at him weirdly. He puts an arm over the younger and pulls him close enough so that his erection presses against Ryeowook's thigh, who in return grins at Jongwoon.

Ryeowook grinds his hip against Jongwoon's erection but he turns Ryeowook around and kisses him on the lips. The backup dancers have left by now so Jongwoon slides a hand against Ryeowook's back and grips one of his buttcheeks, _hard_.

Ryeowook moans through the kiss and leans closer to Jongwoon as he kneads his butt. Jongwoon breaks the kiss and grins as a spit of saliva connects their lips until it break apart.

"Your ass is gonna be seven different shades of red after that little stunt," Jongwoon whispers to him and Ryeowook can't deny that it excites him a bit.

Jongwoon turns him around and carelessly pushes him to the ground which in return owns a whine from Ryeowook. "What the-"

Ryeowook stops midsentence as Jongwoon kneels down behind him, lifts his ass to be on his eyesight while Ryeowook's arms rest in front of his body and practically rips off his jeans from his body along with the boxers, throwing them to the side of the room.

Jongwoon stares at Ryeowook's ass and takes both of his cheeks in his hands, messaging them softly. His fingers slide over the cleft of Ryeowook's ass once in a while, making him moan. Jongwoon lets one of his fingers simply rest on Ryeowook's rim. Ryeowook tries to move back against Jongwoon but he holds him down and spanks his ass hard enough to leave a red imprint of his hand.

"Don't move," Jongwoon commands and Ryeowook let's out a whine but does as told. Jongwoon continues appreciating Ryeowook's ass by roaming his hands over his but. He let's one of his fingers slip in past Ryeowook's entrance until the first knuckle and lets it stay there for a while.

Ryeowook's whimpering and Jongwoon raises one of his hands, hitting Ryeowook's butt with full force on the unharmed side and Ryeowook's screaming. 

"Jongwoon, ple-"

Ryeowook's voice falls into another scream as Jongwoon hits him again. He takes his finger out of Ryeowook goes back to messaging his ass again.

"Did me spanking you turn you so on? You just want me to take you. The other members could be walking inside any time and you'd still beg for my cock to fill you up, wouldn't you?" He punctuates his last sentence with another slap. Ryeowook's eyes are filling with tears, his ass stings and he can hardly focus on anything besides the pain.

"Answer me!" Jongwoon commands with another hit and Ryeowook cries out.

"Yes, I want it, please," He breathes out heavily while looking back at Jongwoon. "I need you to stuff me with your big cock, Jongwoon _please."_

Ryeowook cries out again and looks at Jongwoon with a confused expression as he hit his ass again. Jongwoon's looking at him with a sadistic grin. He whispers a " _so needy_ " to Ryeowook before slapping his ass again.

Ryeowook's body shudders and he's crying for real this time but Jongwoon shows no mercy. He lays Ryeowook down sideways so that his back is facing the mirror wall of the room.

"Look at how nice and red your ass is now," Jongwoon whispers, Ryeowook looks to the mirror as Jongwoon messages his butt covered in dark red handprints.

He lifts Ryeowook's ass up so that it's facing him and puts his fingers on Ryeowook's lips. He sucks on his fingers like he would suck on Jongwoon's cock if he could and coats them with as much saliva as possible.

Jongwoon takes his fingers out of Ryeowook's mouth and presses one against his entrance, slowly easing a way in. He adds a second and then a third finger. 

"You want my cock in you so bad, I can already feel it by the way you're clenching around my fingers." Jongwoon kneads his ass as he increases the speed of his fingers. Ryeowook's pushing against him but Jongwoon suddenly takes his fingers out and spanks him.

"Jongwoon, please, I need you," Ryeowook whimpers and tries to push against Jongwoon again but he puts his hands around Ryeowook's waist and pushes him down.

"Don't move!" Jongwoon commands. Ryeowook whines but doesn't do it again. Jongwoon leans down and licks Ryeowook's reddened hole. In return, he receives a loud scream from Ryeowook and hits him again.

"Be quiet, others might hear and walk-in," Jongwoon warns him but it doesn't sound as much of a warning. "I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? Someone could walk in right now, watching me lick you open and it'll turn you on even more wouldn't it?"

Ryeowook tries to deny it but he can't form any comprehensible sentences and just shakes his head. Jongwoon grins and leans down, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. Ryeowook's a sobbing mess as Jongwoon licks him open, moving his tongue in and out of him. Ryeowook tries to wrap his hand around his cock but Jongwoon bats it away.

Jongwoon sits up straight again and wipes the track of salvia that was running out of his mouth away. Ryeowook let's out a small whimper and looks at Jongwoon. 

"Jongwoon... please... I'm ready now."

There's a yelp coming from Ryeowook as Jongwoon slaps his ass again. "Who's in command here again?!" Jongwoon asks, his face stern but he's finally taking his pants off as well because even he can't wait any longer.

He pushes his pants down to his knees and spits in his hand before coating his cock and stroking it to full length. He let his cock slide between the cleft of Ryeowook's ass a few times until it caught on to his entrance. He pushed the tip in slowly and then thrust the remaining part in at once making Ryeowook scream. 

He doesn't wait and starts off with a slow but steady pace. Ryeowook's so tight around him as always and it doesn't take long until he's found his prostate and repeatedly hits it.

Ryeowook's looking at the mirror, watching as Jongwoon keeps pounding into him and abusing his hole. Jongwoon stills his movements and puts an arm around Ryeowook's waist, lifting him up enough to change their position into a sitting one. Ryeowook moans as he feels Jongwoon's cock move in deeper in him.

Jongwoon picks up his pace again and pounds into him hard and deep. They're sitting right in front of the mirror and Ryeowook can perfectly see the in and out movement of Jongwoon's cock in their reflection as Jongwoon trails wet kisses along his neck.

"Look at how nice you're stretched around me," Jongwoon whispers into Ryeowook's ear as he traces his fingers around Ryeowook's rim.

Ryeowook closes his eyes and leans back against Jongwoon's shoulders. It's all too much for him. Jongwoon's hot breath against his skin, Jongwoon's finger on him and Jongwoon's steady thrusts sent Ryeowook flying. Just anything about Jongwoon made him feel overwhelmed and speechless.

He opens his eyes slightly and lets out a soft moan as he sees himself in the mirror again. Jongwoon was sucking a mark on his neck as he drove deep into Ryeowook. His thrusts speed up as Ryeowook watched his cock disappear into him. He grabs Jongwoon's arm that is still wrapped around his waist and digs his fingernails into Jongwoon's biceps as he tries to shift on top of him, changing their positions slightly. The change makes Jongwoon hit Ryeowook's sweet spot head-on and Ryeowook's screaming again.

Jongwoon's fastening his pace as Ryeowook feels an all too familiar knot form in his stomach. "I'm close," he whispers quietly but Jongwoon still catches the words and wraps his hand around Ryeowook's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

It takes a little to send Ryeowook over the edge and suddenly, he's cumming all over Jongwoon's hand. His body shudders from the pleasure. Jongwoon let's go of Ryeowook's cock and takes a hold of his thighs instead, thrusting upwards in his tightened channel to finish himself off. Ryeowook moans once he feels Jongwoon's hot cum fill him up.

Jongwoon wraps his arms around Ryeowook's waist again and lifts him off him. Ryeowook's breathing heavily and Jongwoon watches as a small trace of cum seeks out of his hole. He collects it and pushes it into Ryeowook again before helping the younger put on his pants.

Ryeowook is about to complain about how dirty he feels, his shirt is messed up with his own cum and he feels Jongwoon's mess up his pants, but Jongwoon holds his hand to Ryeowook and makes him lick up his own cum.

"I wanna watch you go out now and practice with the rest of our members. You're gonna feel my cum drip out of you as much as you move that pretty ass of yours." Jongwoon whispers to him and if Ryeowook wasn't so tired, he would've gotten turned on again by those words.

Jongwoon wipes the cum off his shirt as much as possible so that no obvious stains are on it and stands up, walking out of the room. Ryeowook tries to stand up but his legs are too weak. He manages to do it anyway and stumbles behind Jongwoon. Practice today is going to be a horror.


End file.
